The present invention relates to a materials cutting device. More particularly, a wood cutting device used in the capacity of a shaper or saw. The device performs numerous types of cuts, such as chop cuts, miter cuts, crosscuts and rip cuts, both from above and below the work piece support table.
Various saws currently available are used for performing a variety of operations and several saws combine certain functions. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,797,307; 5,768,967; 4,211,134 and 3,465,793. However, in the various permutations, there appears to be a fixed relationship between the cutting blade and the work surface or table or the cutting blade is designed to move primarily relative to the fixed position of the work surface. There is presently no saw known in which the position of the work surface, and consequently, the work piece, and the cutting device can adopt many and varied positions relative to one another. This results in much of the prior art being utilized for limited functions such as cutting as opposed to routing, or chop cutting as opposed to rip cutting. Portability functions are not integral in much of the prior art.
Currently existing saws uniformly exhibit narrow cutter enclosures or inserts. Because of this limitation, these saws are less capable of performing cuts on irregularly shaped work pieces. Cutter inserts are non adjustable and when changing cutters, inserts must also be changed or removed. Adjustments in blade angle and height in the prior art is usually accomplished by a sometimes laborious and time-consuming hand cranking. In those existing saws where the motor is close to the cutter, moving the cutter also requires moving a bulky motor past the work piece.